renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
LevelsRK
Level 0: Vagabond The Situation At the beginning of the game, you play as a vagabond, a bare-feet, which does nothing but force of arms. You can survive in this state, if you wish, working just enough to sustain you. But you can also eat more high ambitions and raise a little money, develop a circle of friends, you integrate into the community and buy your first farm. Level 0 is a transition level, very short (one to two weeks maximum) that allows new players to familiarize themselves with the game it represents only 10% of the functionality available in the Renaissance Kingdoms, and therefore it does no good to dwell on it! This level can be an opportunity to discuss with its neighbors, ask them for advice, and discover a little about your village and its region. Objective To finish the level 0 and proceed to level 1, you must save 90 pounds and collect 5 trust points increasing your reputation (including a maximum of 3 points can be entrusted from players). You earn money by working or begging, You also earn reputation points by working at the church which is where you need to gain thwo trust points to level up. Once achieved, do not forget to visit the Counselor of the Duke / Earl, At the Castle, to obtain your residence permit and buy your first farm. =Level 1: Farmer= The Situation At level 1, you are no longer a wanderer (unless you chose to become a vagrant), you've got a brilliant residence permit and you have a small property and a field or ranch which ever you chose.You have new rights (you can vote and you run for office) and you have new opportunities to extend your influence in the game. Objective To finish the level 1 and go to level 2, you must save 500 Pounds, amassing 35 points of reputation (of which more than half can be trust points), All three characteristics, Inteligence, Strength and Charisma at 20 and to be dressed in, a shirt, trousers and footwear. And females need to wear trousers to level up. You can wear your skirt over them. Women have equal rights. It is discrimatory towards women that they may not buy just a skirt to level up, but it is the way it is. Once achieved, do not forget to visit the Counselor of the Duke / Earl, In the Castle, to get your citizenship and develop your first business. The Operation At level 1, you have a property which you have will have chosen when visiting the Counselor of the Duke / Earl, one of the following farms or ranches: Wheat farm Corn farm Vegetable farm Cow ranch Pig ranch Sheep ranch Initially, only one field is constructed. You have the choice at level 1, to purchase a second field for 500 pounds, but the productivity of the second field is smaller: it reduces overall to fourth if the second field is a ranch, and 15% in the case of a farm. You can always rearrange one of your fields, to change the type, it will cost 50 pounds. You can also sell your plots on the land market, visible to the City Council: transactions are settled once a day for fields that have been sold for more than 12 hours. For maintenance, each piece requires a work whose nature depends on the progress of culture. You can do this work yourself, or make an offer to hire a worker, visible at the town hall. This second way is costing you money, but frees you from your work day and increases your reputation. Wheat Wheat is a staple. It is bought and used by a miller, who transforms into flour in a 1:1 ratio (one bag of wheat gives a bag of flour). The cultivation of wheat takes place over 10 days: - The first day he must plow (related work strength for best quality). - The 2nd day we must sow (work related to intelligence for best quality). Note: Remember to keep a sack of wheat in inventory of your property to be used for planting. - From the 3rd to 9th day wheat growing normally. - The 10th day should be harvested (work related to Strength for best quality). Quality: "At rest" field of wheat quality by 50% After plowing, you can bring the quality up to 55%, if one who has worked at least 20 points of strength. After sowing, you can bring the quality up to 60%, if one who has worked at least 20 points of intelligence. After harvest, you can bring the quality up to 65%, if one who has worked at least 20 points of strength. A total for 65% of quality you must collect 60 points, strength (40 maximum) and intelligence (20 maximum). The quality of the field is limited to 65%. The are rounded to whole number. Yields are related to the strength and intelligence of workers (Force Points (FP) + points of Intelligence (PI) 3 at work on the field). Since it takes 4 points of intelligence or force to increase the quality of 1%, the yield calculation is as follows: 50%: 16 x 0.50 (basic quality or 50%) = 8 bags of wheat 55%: 16 x 0.55 (for 20 points (FP or IP), or 55%) = 8 bags of wheat 60%: 16 x 0.60 (for 40 points (FP and / or IP), or 60%) = 9 bags of wheat 65%: 16 x 0.65 (for 60 points (FP and IP), or 65%) = 10 bags of wheat Corn Corn is a food, it provides when eaten one point of hunger (it takes two a day, three per day for higher levels). Maize lasts a full week (7 days): - The first day he must plow and sow (related work strength for best quality). Remember to keep a bag for planting! - The corn grows then for 5 days. - The 7th day he must harvest (related work strength). Quality: "At rest" the corn field has a quality of 50%. After planting you can bring quality to 55%, if one who has worked 20 in strength. At harvest you can bring quality to 60%, again, if one who has worked 20 in strength. Yields are related to the strength of workers. Knowing it takes 4 points of strength to increase the quality of 1%, the calculation of the quality is as follows: 50%: 38 x 0.50 (with 0 point force) = 19 bags of maize 55%: 38 x 0.55 (with 20 points Force) = 20 bags of maize For 60%: 38 x 0.60 (with 40 points Force) = 22 bags of maize The Potager The traditional english vegetable garden, each vegetable one point of hunger (it takes two a day, three per day for higher levels) and one point of charisma gained. - Vegetable cultivation takes place over 5 days: - The sowing is done automatically, so there is nothing for 4 days. - On day 5, it must be harvested (work related to intelligence for better quality). Quality: "At rest" the field of vegetable quality by 50% At harvest you can bring the quality up to 55%, if one who has worked at least 20 points in intelligence. The characteristics used are limited to 20 therefore impossible to have more than 4 vegetables. Since it takes 4 points of intelligence to increase the quality of 1%, the calculation of the quality is as follows: 50%: 8 x 0.5 (for 0 points of intelligence, or 50%) = 4 vegetables 55%: 8 x 0.55 (for 19 points of intelligence, or 55%) = 4 vegetables Cows Buy a cow costs 45 Pounds. You can have up to 4 cows in a field. A cow has several characteristics: Its weight according to its weight, the carcass of the cow will be worth more or less at the butcher His age: a cow has a life expectancy of 17 days on average, however the date of death is uncertain. We saw cows die very young, and I even heard of a cow that died would be the canonical age of 93 days ... Likely to be a myth!! Its production of milk a cow is full after three days. If you have several cows and you decide to be milked, milking applies to all cows, whether solid or not, and requires a working day. The intelligence of the person who milks (employee or owner) affects the number of bottles produced milk a cow produces a full bottle if the employee has no intelligence. Otherwise, output responds to the equation: P = 1 bottle * (1 + Intelligence/20) Remember to feed the cows every day (which is free), otherwise, their weight decreases, they may even die of malnutrition. Conversely, a well-fed cow has a daily grazing, a chance to see the fifteen weight increase. If a cow is pregnant, its carcass is more expensive, it is best to wait until the cow has grown well before the slaying. However, beware: the more the cow ages, its death is approaching. Thus, a cow that has grown 3 times during his life, produced 4 units slaughter carcass. A cow that has grown 2 times that produced only 3 unit carcasses. A unit of carcass of cow, once sold to a butcher, produces 2 pieces of meat, while a pig carcass does produce a piece of meat pigs, however, grow faster and better than cows. Milking or slaughter needs to provide a day's work. It must also have in the inventory of his property a knife during slaughter, and a bucket during milking, no matter who works on the farm (the owner or a Hiring an employee). Knowing that a bucket is on average 24 milking cows (ie 6 strokes if the breeder has 4 cows), but the duration is variable, a bucket can not break in the middle of an action. The animals usually go through the statements: "dying", "skinny", "thin", "normal", "chubby", "fleshy", "fat", "paunchy", "american style". The Pigs Buy a pig costs 25 Pounds. You can have up to 4 pigs in a field. A pig has several characteristics: Its weight according to its weight, the carcass of the pig will be worth more or less to a butcher. His age: a pig has a life expectancy of 12 days on average, however the date of death is uncertain. Remember to feed the pigs every day (free), otherwise, their weight decreases, they may even die of malnutrition. There are two ways to feed a pig, you can either: let him wander into his lair and eat what he wants. In this case, he has five chances in eighteen swell during the day, or give him corn (purchased by such market). In this case, five out of nine chances to grow in the day. A pig consumes 1 corn per day. The larger the pig, its carcass is worth more, so it is better to wait until the pig has grown well before the slaying. However, beware: the more the pig ages, its death is approaching. A pig that has grown 5 times to produce 6 units of carcass meat which a butcher could take a piece of meat (carcass per unit course). Kill a pig needs to provide a day's work. It must also have in the inventory of his property a knife, no matter who works on the farm (the owner or a employee). The animals usually go through the statements: "dying", "skinny", "thin", "normal", "chubby", "fleshy", "fat", "paunchy", "american style". Sheep Buy a sheep costs 35 Pounds. You can have up to 4 sheep in a field. A sheep has several characteristics: Its weight according to its weight, the skin of sheep will be worth more or less at the weaver (plus it is fat, it produces more skin). His age: a sheep has a life expectancy of 10 days on average, however the date of death is uncertain. Its production of wool sheep needs to be mowed after 4 days. If you have many sheep and you decide to mow, mowing applies to all sheep, they have long hair or not, and requires a working day. The intelligence of the person who mows (employee or owner) affects the number of balls of wool produced: a long-haired sheep produces a ball if the employee has no intelligence. Otherwise, output responds to the equation: P = 1 ball * (1 + Intelligence/20) You must feed the sheep every day (which is free), otherwise, their weight decreases, they may even die of malnutrition. Conversely, a sheep properly fed has a certain probability that the weight increase (on average, once every 3 days of grazing). More sheep's fat, her skin is more expensive, it is best to wait until the sheep have grown well before the slaying. However, beware: more sheep ages, his death is approaching. Thus, a sheep that has grown 3 times during his life, produced for slaughter 3 skins. A sheep that has grown only 2 times produces only 2 skins. The animals usually go through the statements: "dying", "skinny", "thin", "normal", "chubby", "fleshy", "fat", "paunchy", "american style". =Level 2: Artisan= The Situation At level 2, you became a craftsman in your village, more honorary distinction. You can now you choose a profession and incorporate a corporation which gives considerable importance to the governing bodies of the village or county. In addition, you multiply your income and you can extend your property by purchasing up to two fields. Objective To finish the level 2 and go to level 3, you must save 1600 Pounds, having played two different jobs or have raised 2500 Pounds with just one job. We must also get 100 trust points (including a maximum of 30 points can be trusted) to have 60 to all characteristics, as well as 120 points of intelligence, or charisma. You must also dress in a shirt, belt, socks, hat and a pair of shoes or boots. Once achieved, do not forget to visit the Counselor of the Duke / Earl, at the Castle, for your nobility. The Workshop At level 2, you become a craftsman. You live more in a simple house, but in a shop or workshop, where you usually work (you can of course continue to hire people to work in your farm), you can choose between several businesses: Baker Miller Butcher Blacksmith Charpentier Weaver You can choose to work every day at your job to produce a maximum of food or goods, or just occasionally, if the market is saturated or if you prefer to work the land of another player, you engage in the military, fishing, fruit picking, mining or chopping wood. The Baker The baker baked, oh what a surprise, the bread, he has made with flour (and a little water, certainly, but it is free and very good quality throughout the UK). Bread is a staple food, it provides 2 points of hunger when consumed. With a bag of flour kneaded it produces three loaves, and can handle up to twelve bags per day. They can generate up to 36 loaves a day, an activity which occupies the day. To feed his furnace, he needs wood, one wood bushel for two sacks of flour. The Miller The miller turns the wheat into bags of flour sacks. The bag of flour is a staple food which is sold at market to be purchased by bakers, which is transformed into three loaves of bread. The miller in turn can grind up ten sacks of wheat per day for ten sacks of flour. The Butcher The butcher can transform the carcasses of cow and pig meat. Meat gives 2 points of hunger and 2 points of strength. Butchers can turn over in one day 5 quintals of cow meat pieces 10 or 10 half hundredweight of pork into 10 pieces of meat. However they can not work with pork and beef in the same day. The Blacksmith The blacksmith can make various iron objects such as: A bucket wheel: With three buckets rimless, a cubic meter of wood and a kilo of iron ore, the blacksmith can produce three buckets a day. A knife With a kilo of iron ore and one cubic meter of wood, the blacksmith makes three knives in a day's work, used by farmers to slaughter their animals. An axe, which is manufactured in several stages. Firstly, a kilo of iron ore and one cubic meter of wood, it produces a kilogram of raw iron. It then runs a non-forged blade with a kilo of raw iron and a cubic meter of wood. Then he fashioned a blade sharpened axe not using a new cubic meter of wood. It adapts (or makes adapting the carpenter) a handle for a non-sharp hatchet, he finally takes care of sharpening. Thus, the manufacture of an axe takes five working days. A sword, which also manufactures several steps. It transforms a blade not forged blade sharpened sword not using a cubic meter of wood. With a kilo of raw iron and a sword blade not sharpened it produces a non-sharpened sword, which he attends then sharpen. Making a sword is therefore six workdays. A helmet with two skins and two kilos of raw iron, the blacksmith can make a helmet. The Carpenters The carpenter can make various wooden objects such as: A small scale, which requires a day's work and a cubic meter of wood. A large scale, which requires a day's work and two small scales. A boat made of a shell (three cords of wood a day's work) and two oars (one cubic meter of wood and a day's work by train). It is also a work day to put everything together. A non-hooped bucket, which requires a day's work and a cubic meter of wood. The bucket is then surrounded not be sold to the blacksmith that he transforms into bucket, used by cattle farmers. Tool handles. It can produce up to three per day, through a cubic meter of wood that fit all the tools (axes, plows ...). Drums, used by monks to brew and store beer. It can produce 2 per day using a cubic meter of wood The Weaver The weaver can produce different clothes, available in two versions (female and male) as: =Level 3: Scholar= The Situation At level 3, you've become a scholar in your village. You are now part of the notables. You can have free access to the University of Duchy / County in the area of your choice. To you the opportunity to shine in the world with your erudition to make more of a fade. You will have to choose your path, and within it, your specialty. There are two specialties for each of the two channels, one major and one minor. As long as you do not choose your path and your specialty you can not go to university. Each channel requires special conditions must be met in order to qualify. The University There are two courses organized by day, each for 5 students at the same time. The opening hour courses varies between provinces. Each specialty has materials that are specific, and materials that are common to all channels and specialties, languages (Latin, Greek and modern languages). Having chosen his path and his specialty, each character receives a body of knowledge related to them both some knowledge of languages and some knowledge in some specific areas in his specialty. Each area is characterized by a percentage figure that the level of acquiring knowledge in this field. Sometimes, to study more advanced material, it will totally control other basic subjects. These prerequisites vary according to specialty. There are several ways to develop its knowledge: Courses by Professor: more productive than the self, it is mandatory for languages. For languages, learning is faster if there is a large difference between the level of the teacher and the pupil. Reading books requires an adequate level in the language of writing the book. This reading has an influence on the ideas of the characters, more than developing its knowledge. Improve one you know: Improving knowledge in a specific subject. Working in one of your areas of knowledge: Improving knowledge in a field (randomly progress in one or more subjects in the fields). Seeking new ideas: It is an attempt to discover a new material (the path of another, or a material unknown). Once the student has acquired sufficient knowledge in the field (80% for Languages, 100% for other materials) may teach. For this, he should on the day he wants to work, offering his services to the university indicating what material he wishes to teach and at what price. Its offer will then be validated by the rector (an official appointed by the Count / Duke). Track of the State and the Army: Specialty State This is the major specialty track. The specific areas to consider are: Operation of institutions, historical knowledge of basic techniques of communication, trade, principle of law, mechanisms for collecting taxes. Points of State allow mayors and council members to perform various actions necessary to manage the municipality and county / Duchy. Only students of the State Route and the Army can provide them. For this, we must acquire the approval of the Duke / Earl, assuming in your burdens and responsibilities. Then they can apply for announcements from the mayor and bailiff, if they have previously acquired the necessary knowledge. For items whose state has the character, he must go to your burdens and responsibilities. The materials providing state points are: Functioning institutions: can produce each day 10 PE in the PE + 10 institutions in a random field drawn every day. Law principles: to produce each day 10 PE in the field of justice. Communication skills: can produce each day 10 PE in the field of communication. Mechanisms of tax collection: can produce each day 10 PE in the field of finance. Business: provides each day 10 PE in the field of trade. Players who chose the specialty Army can provide points of state government but they are not counted for the transition to level 4. Transition to Level 4 is spending a number of state points. Track of the State and the Army: Army specialty It is the specialty of the minor road. The material to be studied are: Knowledge of basic military tactics Basic, Basic Strategy, Advanced Strategy. Players following specialty Army Points provide state "Army" for the operation of the armies. It must have 100% in a subject in order to provide points of state. Materials giving PE "Army": Basic Tactics, Basic Strategy, Advanced Strategy. The people who chose the specialty "State" can provide no state "Army" but they are not counted for the transition to level 4. Transition to Level 4 is spending a number of state points. Way of the Church and Science: specialty Church This is the major specialty track. These studies are complicated and relatively long. It is essential to develop their language skills in this specialty. The effectiveness of reading books depends on the language skills necessary for their understanding. The books influencing the level of conviction ideas of the character, which, when sufficiently steeped in an idea, could preach to the cheering crowd (or not). The specific areas to consider are: Logic, Foundations of ethics of Aristotle, the Roman Church: history and functioning, Beginning the World, Sense of Being, Theology: the science of causes, Ontology: what science is. Virtues: The Good, Virtue, Temperance, Justice, Friendship, intemperance and pleasure, a seventh trick. Transition to Level 4 will take place after a gain enough points to Divine Truth. These points are gained by preaching or running a diocese. Way of the Church and Science: Science specialty It is the specialty of the minor road. The specific topics are: Basic biology, anatomy element, Foundations of Medicine, Advanced Medicine, Recognizing the common cold, influenza Recognize, Recognize dysentery, fever Recognize, Recognize tetanus. Capitals The capitals are special cities. There Per County / Duchy. The capital is the seat of authority in the province and home to the castle where the advisors to the President for the County / Duché.Au contrary villages, one can teleport himself. Players must move to the city to be able to move. We can not have one field per capita space is smaller in urban than rural areas. Vagrants born in the city have priority over other entrants. Thus, there will always be enough fields for vagrants access to property, while the newcomers will be confronted with a crisis in the land market. If the person is not resident of the city, he must pay ECU 1 per night in the city to pay the hostel. But it is possible to have a residence in the city without moving there. This requires acquiring an apartment for the sum of 500 crowns. If you own a home and several apartments, it is possible to choose which is the principal residence. That it will be noted as "last known address" on the character sheet. Travelling The trip is an activity that takes the day. The roads are divided into knots as we traveled at a rate of 2 knots per day maximum (3 if the character is noble sword). When a character is on the roads, it is possible to hire a laborer in his field, provided he has not provided the necessary funds and items in the inventory of his property before his departure. That inventory that can be found in travel but not act on it. It is logically impossible to work in his field or his shop when you move. Each traveler is characterized by a factor of combat which depends on its strength: 1 point for people aged between 0 and 49 in characteristic Force 2 between 51 and 99 3 between 100 and 149 4 to above 150 +1 Point for people with a stick in hand 3 to 4 for a sword Each traveler setting in its options moving what is his attitude in case of attack (if he defends himself, if he hesitates to kill or not ...). It is possible to combine with other passengers to move, which allows a better defense (combat factors of group members are combined). When creating the group, the leader decides the mode of recruitment (or free on request). The Action Group (defense, killing the enemy ,...) is the group leader. Each group member must adjust its parameters of action in the group (always act, act as if 50% of the group follows, act as if 75% of the group follows). By default, anyone moving (group or not), look at what is happening around her. It is more likely to detect other travelers if we do not move (or détroussage immobility on a node). More than one group, the more likely it is to be detected. Another option when your move is robbery. Rob passers occupies an entire day and needs to be on the roads. The victim is chosen randomly among those detected by the robber. The action is resolved within the parameters of each: If the victim does not resist, or if she resists and loses the battle, then the attacker takes her all his property (if there are multiple attackers, they share them). If the victim resisted, a fight takes place which involves factors Combat belligerents.